Jun Saikin
Jun Saikin is a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-A with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Saikin is a Chinese girl of short stature with brown hair and black eyes. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-07-23 at 2.06.45 AM.png Jun Saikin Quirk Usage.jpg|Saikin's face while using her Quirk Jun Saikin Hero Costume Drinking Condensed Nutritional Pack.jpg|Saikin drinking juice while in her hero costume Screen Shot 2018-07-23 at 1.48.31 AM.png Jun Saikin Facial Expression.jpeg Jun Saikin Confused.png Personality Saikin is very emotive due to her lack of emotional development she had in her upbringing, as she was raised in an isolated living area of her own as far as she can remember. Due to her spending most of her life spent playing video games combined with her lack of common sense and emotional development, she thinks of people other than her supervisor, objects, tests, and even concepts as if they were something from a video game. History Saikin was abandoned at an orphanage when she was 4. Her parents abandoned her because her quirk manifested and she couldn't control it so she kept unintentionally injuring her them. The same problem happened at the orphanage, so the government took her and raised her as they do with all children with powerful quirks they can't control yet. Eventually, at age 12 she learned to control her quirk's activation and therefore allowed to leave her isolated living area. Since it took so long for her quirk to come under her control, the government decided that it was too late to give her a foster family, so they kept her living in her living area but now allowed her to leave and interact with others. They also started allowing her to go out in public with her supervisor, Fukumu Hogosuru. They decided to send her to a boarding school when she was old enough to start high school. When they let Saikin choose what boarding school to go to, she surprised them by picking Jibun High School, due to it being a hero school. Her Fukumu thinking it would be good for her allowed it. Unbeknownst to them, she chose it because she thought it would be like a virtual reality game, where she had a cheat code. The cheat code being her quirk, which she believed was so powerful she had to be isolated, like in some video games she had played. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Below-Average Strength: Saikin is physically weak due to her life of isolation, lacking physical exercise. Below-Average Speed: Saikin is can't move very fast due to her life of isolation, lacking physical exercise. Below-Average Stamina: Saikin can't do physical activities very long due to her life of isolation, lacking physical exercise. Below-Average Durability: Saikin is physically frail due to her life of isolation, lacking physical exercise. Below-Average Endurance: Saikin has a low amount of endurance due her life of isolation, lacking physical exercise. Above-Average Reflexes: Saikin has sharp reflexes from her time spent playing video games, although in real life this only translates to above-average reflexes. Low Pain Tolerance: Saikin isn't used to pain due to her life of isolation. Video Game Master: Due to her having nothing else to do in her free time while in isolation, she became extremely skilled at video games. Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk [https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bacteria Bacteria]: When activated, the air 5 feet at minimum and 50 feet at maximum from Saikin's body are filled with a unique bacteria. This bacteria when breathed in causes pain, and after a few minutes of others breathing the bacteria in, will cause the affected to faint. If the bacteria is continued to be breathed in after fainting, it will slowly start wrecking havoc inside the person's body and if letting it continue to do damage long enough will eventually cause death. For most people, it takes 2 minutes of breathing in the bacteria before fainting. Although the fastest way of infection is through breathing it in, holding your breath doesn't stop infection. Instead, it will simply get into victims bodies through their eyes, ears, nose, and other uncovered entry points into the body. The air filled with the bacteria is tinted red. Saikin is immune to the unique bacteria she releases. When Bacteria is in use, Saikin has two red marks on her face. Techniques * Pain Wave: Saikin puts her range to her maximum for one second before deactivating or lowering her range drastically. This technique results in a wave of red tinted air being shot from Saikin's body at 5 feet a second until it stops at 50 feet after 10 seconds. Anyone who the wave hit feels a shot of pain from inside their bodies. Saikin usually uses this to intimidate or stun her opponents. Consumes 6 seconds of Saikin's bacteria supply. * Bacteria Shot: Saikin blows into her blowgun while aiming for her target. It has a range of 75 feet and moves at a speed of 25 feet per second. If it lands on her target, it will last 30 seconds inside their body, meaning it would take 4 hits of this technique to cause her target to faint. Super Moves Other Author Note: Although she is educated to the level of a college student, her intelligence is severely lowered from her lack of common sense and emotional development. Compatibility Good * Has very good compatibility against Quirks that require the user to breathe a lot, as they will be speeding up the bacteria's effects on them. * Has very good compatibility against Quirks that are close range, as they will need to get into her quirk's range. Bad * Has very bad compatibility with Wind Quirks due to them being able to blow away her bacteria infected air with ease. Equipment & Weapons * Hero Costume: Saikin's Hero Costume is designed to not hinder her bacteria coming from her body. It's also designed to grant a measure of defense to Saikin, as she is physically weak and has a low pain tolerance. * Blowgun: Saikin has a blowgun, although it has no darts. It is designed to extend the life of the bacteria that's blown through it. It was made so that Saikin can use her bacteria as a single target attack as to not hurt her allies, as well as extend her range. Saikin usually uses it while using her minimum range. Has a range of 75 feet. Relationships Fukumu Hogosuru Fukumu Hogosuru has been Saikin's Supervisor ever since she was taken in by the government. Saikin views Fukumu as her mother. Battles Trivia * Saikin was given school lessons through holograms throughout her life and because she had nothing else to do besides use the internet and play video games, they educated her to the level of a college student. * She was named Jun Saikin by the orphanage, Jun because of her heritage and Saikin because she was going to be raised in Japan. * Her name Jun means Bacteria in Chinese and Saikin means Bacteria in Japanese. * She is based on Hong from the series Terra Formars. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Females Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe